fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Minotaurs -- Rival's War
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 5th EDITION DND Racial Traits +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence (1): They are hale and strong but can be quite fixed in their thinking. Monstrous Humanoid (0): Monstrous humanoids with the minotaur subtype. Large (7): Your size affects weapons you can use and how stealthy you are. In addition, you receive the following bonuses':' o You have advantage on Strength checks and Strength saving throws against affects from sources that are smaller than you. o Weapons that are sized for Large creatures deal 1d4 extra damage while you wield them. o You occupy a 10 x 10 space. Normal Speed (0): You have a base walking speed of 30 ft. Darkvision (2): You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Naturally Armored (1): You have a +1 natural armor bonus; this is only in effect if you are wearing no armor. Relentless (1): Increase your proficiency bonus by half when you attempt to push an opponent. This bonus only applies while you and your opponent are standing on the ground. Legendary Discipline (2): You have advantage on Constitution checks to avoid fatigue and exhaustion, as well as any other ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, and hot or cold environments. You also gain half your proficiency bonus when you make these checks (this stacks with existing proficiency). Gore Attack (1): '''You have a 1d8 damage natural Gore attack; this cannot be used as a bonus action. '''Fearsome and Prudent (1): You have advantage on Insight and Intimidate checks. Languages (0): You can speak, read, and write Common and Harkessian. Minotaurs with high Intelligence scores can choose from seven languages appropriate to the peoples of their region. PATHFINDER Racial Traits +4 Strength, -2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence (1): They are hale but cumbersome and can be quite fixed in their thinking. Monstrous Humanoid (0): Monstrous humanoids with the minotaur subtype. Large (7): Large creatures receive the following bonuses and penalties':' o -1 size penalty to AC and attack rolls o +1 size bonus to CMB and CMD o -4 size penalty to Stealth checks o Space of 10 x 10 Normal Speed (0): Base speed of 30 ft. Low-Light Vision (1): Can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Armor (2): +1 natural armor bonus. Relentless (1): +2 bonus on CMB checks made to bull rush or overrun an opponent. This bonus only applies while both the member of this race and its opponent are standing on the ground. Legendary Discipline (2): +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue and exhaustion, as well as any other ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, and hot or cold environments. Gore (1): '''1d8 damage primary natural attack. '''Skill Training (1): Sense Motive and Intimidate are always considered class skills. Languages (0): Begin play speaking Common and Harkessian. Minotaurs with high Intelligence scores can choose from seven languages appropriate to the peoples of their region. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Main Game - The Rival's War